Hurricane
by Mino Mistake
Summary: Un échange intense entre Gregory et Mycroft.


**Hey les gens :)**  
><strong>(Oui, le titre de cet OS craint, mais ça c'est la faute à Scorpions :3)<strong>  
><strong>Qui trouve que les mystrades bien hot manquent gravement sur la partie français du site ? Bin moi, oui. Aussi, comme je m'emmerdais clouée au lit par une foutue bronchite, et que mon esprit s'est un peu (beaucoup) emballé, bin... Ça a donné ça en fait ._. <strong>  
><strong>Et là, c'est chaud de chez chaud. Genre, c'est que du sexe à l'état pur, et pas du sexe vanille, s'il vous plaît ! Nan nan, là c'est du sadomasochisme (pas trop poussé non plus, hein. J'ai pas de goûts bizarres en matière de sexe dans les fictions, je vous rassure ^^')<strong>  
><strong>'Fin bref. En espérant que ça vous plaira, et on se retrouve en bas !<strong>

* * *

><p>Le premier coup s'abattit sur son torse, la douleur se mêla vicieusement au plaisir. Mycroft était un dominateur, et bien sûr, il était doué dans son rôle comme dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Et bien que ces "jeux" n'interféraient pas souvent dans leur relation, ils étaient toujours source d'un plaisir inouï. Ils étaient d'ailleurs les moments les plus intenses que les deux amants pouvaient partagés.<p>

Mycroft descendit à hauteur du torse de son amant, il saisit un téton et le mordilla durement. Greg gémit. La cravache se leva, s'abattit et cette fois-ci, elle frappa la cuisse. Les grognements qui résultèrent de cette attaque parurent satisfaire le rouquin. Il se pencha de nouveau, lécha la peau jusqu'à l'épaule et mordit. Le corps du plus vieux eu un soubresaut que Mycroft contint sans peine. Enfin, l'agent du gouvernement fit se tourner son homme, alors que d'une main, il se saisissait d'un tube de lotion perdu dans les draps. Il s'en recouvrit le sexe et regarda son amant, le visage dans l'oreiller, le sexe coincé entre son ventre et les draps, qui attendait sagement que Mycroft lui fasse la grâce de le prendre.

Celui-ci grogna. Il se pencha sur le dos du plus âgé et, sans préparation aucune, s'enfouit au plus profond de son corps. Greg hurla, la douleur de se faire littéralement déchirer de l'intérieur éclipsa son plaisir et il débanda. Les larmes aux yeux, il sentit Mycroft le prendre plusieurs fois sans douceur, sans tenir compte de la douleur qui le traversait à chaque mouvement, grandissante.

Mais peu à peu, le plaisir revint. Par petites piques d'abord, puis par vagues entières ensuite. Son membre reprit de la vigueur, et il accompagna le mouvement des hanches violent du gouvernement. Très vite, il se retrouva aux portes de l'orgasme, mais alors, Mycroft se retira et le regarda vicieusement gémir sa frustration.

-Putain Myc' mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! grogna l'aîné.

Un petit ricanement sadique lui répondit avant que son cadet ne fasse son corps de nouveau sien. De nouveau, les coups de butoir brutaux l'amenèrent au bord de la jouissance, mais alors qu'il allait perdre pied, Mycroft le quitta encore. Cette fois-ci, il cria presque en voyant son orgasme s'éloigner. Mycroft s'amusa plusieurs fois à le laisser ainsi, pantelant, haletant, gémissant, pathétique...

-My'... Oh My'... Pitié... Je t'en supplie laisse moi jouir, je n'en peux plus... sanglota soudain le plus vieux, consentant à perdre ce jeu de pouvoir que, de toutes façons, il ne cherchait jamais vraiment à gagner.

Sans le voir, il devina le sourire satisfait de son amant qui revint, bien plus profondément encore, et lui ordonna d'une voix ferme, ravi de la soumission de son homme :

-Jouis.

Gregory se libéra violemment dans les draps avec un cri de pur jouissance. La libération tant espérée fut accueillie par le tremblement violent de tout son corps. Son orgasme dura, dura et dura encore jusqu'à ce que Mycroft se retire. Alors il reprit pied peu à peu avec la réalité, comprenant que Mycroft, lui, n'avait pas joui.

Il se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser maladroitement, encore tremblant de son orgasme. Ses lèvres dérivèrent doucement vers la gorge pâle du plus jeune et il s'appliqua à lécher chaque parcelle de peau qu'il rencontrait. Le torse reçut le même traitement sous les gémissements lascifs de son propriétaire. Le corps du rouquin, parsemé de discrètes mais attirante tâche de rousseurs, ondulait sous les caresses.

-Greg... souffla l'homme du gouvernement.

Son amant sourit, satisfait de l'effet que la douceur, au même titre qu'une certaine violence, avait sur le rouquin. Il saisit son membre entre ses lèvres et s'appliqua à le sucer, insistant bien sur le bout avec sa langue et ses dents comme Mycroft l'aimait. Ce dernier était réduit en gémissement, halètements et sanglots de plaisir alors que sa main avait trouvé sa place dans les cheveux de son amour.

-Gre... Greg...

Il se répandit soudain dans la bouche du flic avec un petit cri aigu. L'autre avala le tout et le nettoya consciencieusement avant de se reporter à hauteur de son visage. Ils se fixèrent un instant avant de partager un baiser passionné.

-Incroyable. Je t'aime.  
>-Moi aussi.<p>

Ils se sourirent avant que Mycroft ne se blottisse dans les bras de son amour. Décidément, ces moments étaient vraiment intenses.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon et bien voila. Sincèrement, j'suis pas fière de la fin, mais on s'en fut puisque c'est pas le plus important dans l'histoire x3<strong>  
><strong>N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, elles sont toujours le déclenchement de danse de la joie assez hilarantes :))<strong>


End file.
